


Killer's Obesession

by AngelSpit



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reverse Harem, potential sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSpit/pseuds/AngelSpit
Summary: Y/n is a survivor who has been swallowed by the Entity and stuck in a game of cat and mouse. Getting kicked out of groups and falling in love it's a bit of a mix lol
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Frank Morrison/Reader, Killer/Reader, Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Being swallowed by the entity really wasn’t on my Christmas list this year but yet, here we are. I jumped through an opening and ducked behind. Staying crouched I walked further alongside the wall. A scream echoed throughout the map, I looked up “Feng!” I gasped and began running towards her. Midwhich was a pretty easy map to hide from the killer. But not always. I darted down the stairs and saw her hanging there. “Feng, I’m here don’t worry,” I said and lifted her off. She rested her hands on my shoulders for a quick breather, then the heartbeat started. Her eyes widened and she shoved me into a nearby locker. 

“Stay quiet, I’ll be fine, you know I’ll see you at the fire,” she whispered before shutting the door and hurrying away. As the heartbeat grew closer I held my breath, I didn’t actually know who the killer was until I was staring him in the eyes. “Fucking Michael,” I thought. His breathing was so loud. A bang rang throughout the school, slowly Michael turned his head and began walking to the sound. When I was sure he was gone I slowly crept down the hallway and into the basement. I rummaged through the chest and found a key, I shoved it into my pocket. My ears perked up as I heard the distant screams of my teammates dying. 

“I'm alone now...fuck…” I whispered and crept up out of the basement and began wandering the school halls. “This is so fucking eery dude…” I mumbled and hunted for the hatch. All of a sudden the sirens started blaring. “Oh shit, shit, shit” I groaned and ran. I tried to ignore the feeling of eyes on the back of my head. I knew he was watching. My feet couldn’t carry me fast enough. “Just fuck off dude!” I yelled back up. I skidded to a halt and began fumbling with the lock as I tried to open it. Something pushed me forward, I hit the ground and rolled over. My eyes widened, “P-Please, let me escape, you’ve already taken everyone else!” I pleaded. Michael got on top and leaned down. With his legs and arms on either side of me, there was no way I’d be able to get out. “Stop fucking looking at me like that,” I groaned “If you’re gonna kill me just do it-”. I cut off to the feeling of his knife pressed against my arm. After what felt like an eternity he backed away and stood up. I leaned forward and unlocked the hatch. “Thank you...asshole” I mumbled and jumped down. 

I opened my eyes to the campfire. I let out a sigh of relief. Quickly I scanned the area for my teammates. Nea waved and caught my attention. “Nea!” I exclaimed and ran over.

“Hey Y/n,” she said and held her shoulder “This fucking sucks, hopefully, Claudette finds her medkit,” a silence grew between us. Nea and I...well we weren’t close but we had each other if we needed it. “How come you aren’t injured?” She asked while eyeing me up and down. I look down at myself, only having a few cuts and bruises.

“Oh, umm I uh escaped,” I said and rubbed the back of my neck. She gave me a look as if to say “What the fuck,”. I smiled timidly and sat by her “Where’s Feng?” I asked. 

“She’s in the med tent,” Nea replied blandly. 

I stood up and walked into the tent, “Hey Feng,” I said and looked at her. She raised her hand slowly. I sat by the foot of the bed and opened up the medkit and began healing. As I finished wrapping the last bandage a voice called my name. I looked up and Dwight stood by the tent entrance.

“Group meeting,” he said quietly. 

I stood up and walked outside, Feng following behind me. Bill looked over at me and his expression dropped. “What’s going on?” I asked the group.

“We don’t like the fact that you’re getting special treatment from the killers,” Bill said.

“Woah,” I held my hands up “I do NOT get special treatment from the killers, I’m just lucky,”. I looked around the group and could tell they didn’t believe me. 

“We don’t think it’s fair, so..” Bill started. 

“We want you to get the fuck out,” David finished. My jaw dropped. I didn’t know what to say. I turned to look at Feng and she gave me an apologetic look. I looked down and sighed. 

“Y/n we’re only doing what’s best for us because it doesn’t look good with you getting off scot-free, while we have to suffer,” Nea explained. I held my hand up and rubbed the bridge of my nose with the other. 

“Okay.” I said, “I see how it is, but if I am EVER in a trail with you guys, you have to look after your fucking selves,”. I turned and walked into my tent and began packing some things into my backpack such as clothes and some other items. I mumbled curse words under my breath. The sound of my tent door opening brought me out of my daydream. “Get the fuck out whoever it is,” I said and turned around “Oh, Feng it’s you...sorry,”. She sighed and sat on the bed. She rubbed her face with her hands.

“Y/n…I’m sorry, I-I don’t want you to leave,” She said quietly and held back her tears. I crouched down in front of her and rested my hands on hers.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be able to see me in the trials,” I said and tried to comfort her. I pulled her in for a hug. Her shoulders and back relaxed and her arms wrapped around me. I let her go, and picked up my bag and slung it onto my shoulders. “Take care of yourself, Feng.” I said, “These fuckers probably won’t,”. She nodded. 

“Promise me you’ll try and come see me out of trials,” She said and looked me in the eyes.

“I promise,”.


	2. The woods.

The rain poured and hit me as I walked through the woods. “Those dumb motherfuckers,” I spat out and pulled at my bag straps “Fucking idiots”. My cheeks grew hot and small tears trickled down, “I thought they were my friends,” I whispered and stood dead in my tracks. I dropped to my knees and put my hands over my head and began rocking gently. I took a few deep breaths and sat upright. I punched the ground and screamed curse words until my throat began to hurt.

“You okay doll?” A man asked. Startled, I turned around quickly and shuffled back, I didn’t care if my pants got muddy. A killer. Perfect. Ghost face to be exact no wonder I couldn’t hear him coming. He held his hand out. “Get up you’re getting all muddy,” he said. I turned away and stood up. “Why are you out in the forest?” He asked. I ignored him and continued walking. Swiftly he grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me to the ground and climbed on top, he pulled out his knife and held it up to my neck. “Don’t ignore me doll.” he grumbled “Now I’m gonna ask again, who are you and why are you in the woods,”. 

I gulped nervously “I’m Y/n, I’m a uhh survivor and I got kicked out of the camp so uhh yeah,” I said quickly and hoped he’d leave me be. 

“Why?” He asked.

“Because apparently you and the other killers are letting me escape and picking favourites,” I replied. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before sitting up. “U-Um could you get off me?” I asked and looked at him awkwardly.

“Oh! Shit yeah sorry doll,” he said and stood up. He looked me up and down “This rain isn’t going to let up you know, you should come with me,” He said. I shook my head and got up. “Listen doll, you aren’t going to find anywhere to stay, come to the saloon, it’s where we all hang out,” He said and looked down at me “Plus we can’t kill you, we’re not in a trial,”. After hearing that it calmed my nerves a bit. I sighed and looked at my muddy clothes. Ghostface was right, I had nowhere to go.

“Fine, I’ll go,” I said.

“Nice, follow me,” He said and began walking down a trail “Also you can call me Danny,”. 

I nodded and followed him down the trail. I maintained my distance and walked a few steps behind him. Soon the skies began to clear up and the trail slowly turned into sand. “Hold on I’ve got to take off my jacket,” I said and dropped my bag, Danny stopped and turned. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my waist. “Okay we can go now,” I said and continued walking. The sun felt so nice on my skin, I felt warm. I stretch my arms behind my head. 

“What the fuck are you doing,” Danny asked.

“Motherfucker, I’ve been walking for ages, my arms and back hurt,” I replied. He sighed and stopped walking and held out his hand. 

“Give me the bag I’ll carry it,” he said.

Reluctantly I hand him my bag and he slings it over his shoulders. I let out a happy sigh. We walked through the western town and as we walked closer to the saloon realisation hit. “Hold on, what about the other killers?” I ask. 

“You’re my guest, they won’t hurt you,” He replied, “Especially since you now know we let you go willingly,”. We stand outside the entrance and take a deep breath in. “You ready?” He asked. I nod and he opened the door and walked in and I followed behind. “Guys!” Danny yelled, getting the attention of the large group, “This is Y/n. You may know her already. Her group kicked her out of the camp so she’s staying here with us,”. A few mumbled and nodded. “Follow me,” he whispered and guided me upstairs. “This is my room, but you can use it okay,” he said, I open my mouth to protest “No, none of that 'ohh but it’s your room' bullshit, just take it okay? And get cleaned up, you look and smell like ass,”. Danny walked out and shut the door behind him. I let out a heavy sigh and sat on the bed. I took out my change of clothes and stripped off my muddy ones. Once changed I took a minute and sat down on the bed and began to process what had happened. “I’m really in the killer hangout right now,” I thought and rubbed my forehead. 

“How the fuck did I get into this mess,” I whispered to myself.

A knock at the door caught my attention. I got up and answered and a girl a bit taller than me stood in front of me. “The doctor wants to speak to you downstairs,” she said and walked off. 

“Fuck me…” I mumbled and headed downstairs. 

“Ahhh Y/n welcome,” A voice said loudly.


	3. A bit overdramatic.

I felt their stares pierce my skin, I raised my hand and waved slightly, “Uh..hi,” I said and looked at the doctor. He gestured to the chair opposite him. I sat down and looked at him. His face was completely different without the mask. “So...you wanted to talk to me?” I asked and leaned into my chair. 

“Oh yes, Danny said you would be staying with us for a while,” he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands, “Why is that?” 

“Because I got kicked out okay?” I huffed, “Because some of you guys keep on letting me go, listen doc-”

“Call me Herman,” he looked down with a small grin, “Where do you plan on staying?” he asked. His eyes pierced into mine. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. I didn’t have a plan, I had nowhere to go. I rested my head in my hands and tried to keep it together. 

“Can I have a minute outside?” I asked and stood up, quickly I walked out. My neck was hot and my hands were sweaty. My heart felt like it was doing 100 miles per hour. “Calm down Y/n…” I mumbled to myself and tried to focus on my breathing. Tears welled up in my eyes. I sat down and leaned against the side of the building and pulled my legs to my chest and tucked my head in. A couple of minutes went by and I had calmed myself down, I looked up and wiped my red cheeks with my sleeve. 

“Woahh, hey doll, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Danny asked and squatted down next to me. He lifted my chin and looked at me. “Your cheeks are red,” he said before he let go of my chin. 

“I-I...I just feel so helpless,” I mumbled “First, I get abandoned by the people I’m supposed to be friends with, second I’m now here with people who are meant to kill me….no offence,” 

“None was taken,” he replied, he shifted and sat by me and wrapped him around my shoulders. For some reason it felt comforting, it felt nice to finally have some physical touch. The sun began to set, “You should go inside and get some rest,” Danny said and stood up, he held out his hand. I put my hand in his and he helped me up. We walked back inside and he walked me up to my room. Once the door shut I flopped onto the bed and rested my eyes. I heard a small knock and sat up. 

“Come in,” I said and looked at the door. 

A tall woman with a bunny mask walked in with a glass in her hand, “I got you a drink, to help” she said and placed it down. I gave her a small smile. “I’m Anna,” she spoke and stood by my bed.

“I’m Y/n” I replied and took a sip of the water. 

“You don’t have to be scared of killers, we are nice,” she said. To be honest, her presence was scary, she practically towered over me. I nodded in response. She gave a small wave and exited the room. I put the glass down and sighed before I took off my shoes and bra and got into bed. My eyelids felt heavy as I drifted to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and headed down to the bar. “Wooahh who is this?” A voice asked behind me. I turn to look, Frank, the biggest dickhead going. “Wait- Y/n what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I’m staying here,” I replied and sat by Danny. Frank looked me up and down, the cogs were turning in his tiny brain. 

“OH SHIT, OH SHIT HAHAHA,” Frank yelled out and laughed, I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Danny. He shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Frank. After he had gathered himself Frank put his arm around Danny’s shoulder “You pulled a nice one, Danny, I will admit,” He said with a smirk. I twisted my face in disgust. 

“She’s staying in my room you fucking idiot, I slept down here,” He said and nudged Frank’s arm off his shoulder. I slouched in my seat and covered my eyes, my head was pounding. I got up and went back to my room and climbed back into bed. My door opened and the footsteps trailed around to the head side of the bed.

“What are you doing here though darling?” Frank asked.

I sighed heavily and sat up. “CAN YOU STOP CALLING ME PET NAMES? I’M NOT SOMEONE’S BABE, DARLING, DOLL OR WHATEVER, GET OUT!” I yelled. He looked shocked and headed out, slamming the door on his way out. I huffed “Bit over dramatic Y/n,” I thought to myself. The pain in my head only got worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add angst but like,,,IDK yeah enjoy


End file.
